The Onyx Obliteration
by Just A Nameless Nobody
Summary: A mysterious Gem appears seemingly out of nowhere before the Crystal Gems, bringing with him questions rather than answers. With nowhere else to go, he takes refuge with them, all the while trying to fit the pieces of his shattered memory together. Meanwhile, a darkness looms over the galaxy, threatening to wipe out all Gem-kind, once and for all. . .


**Author's Notes: Hello future reader! I'm Just A Nameless Nobody and that's probably all I'll ever be ^_^; I'm not necessarily new to the site, but I AM new to story writing. After reading tons of stories on this site, I've decided to try my own crack at one. Mind you, this will be my first multi-chapter story, so the writing may be weird, but I'm open to comments, critiques, reviews; anything that will help improve my skills as a writer. So without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of the story!**

**Disclaimer: Steven Universe does not belong to me, it belongs to Rebecca Sugar/Cartoon Network. Mystery man however, is mine.**

Talking

_Thoughts_

Yelling

**Emphasis**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"_You need to go. __NOW__!" "W-wait, what's going on?! What's happening?!" "There's no time to explain, just get out of here!" "B-but-" "That's an __ORDER!__" ". . . A-alright. Just promise me that you'll find us, alright?" "I will. Now please. . . do this for me not as my student. . . but as my son fulfilling his father's request. Now go!" . . ._

"_. . . Geminia save us all. . ."_

_******_

"Gah!" He woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily with tears streaming down his face. "_What in the world was that?" _He thought as he wiped away his tears. "_That felt too real to be a dream. But why did I dream of something like that in the first place?" _Deciding to think on it later, he quickly took a look at his surroundings and found that he was in completely unfamiliar territory. "Where in the world am I?" He muttered to no one in particular. To his front he could see a small kitchen area, complete with the essentials: a microwave, an oven, a sink, and a fridge (which was oddly left open). To his left he could see a warp pad and a door with what looked to be gems in the middle of it, each a different color. To his right he could see a screen door and stairs which, when he looked up, led to some sort of 'bedroom-esque' area of sorts. "Well, isn't this place just cozy. What a weird place to wake up in. . ." He tried to stand up but found that his legs wouldn't budge. Sighing, he fell back down with a 'plop', his head embracing the soft cushion beneath it, knowing full well that he wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon. _"Whoever brought me here will come back eventually. All I have to do is be patient." _With that final thought, he closed his eyes and was out within minutes.

Three strange looking women and a young boy were seen walking towards what looked to be a statue of a woman embedded in a cliff, bags in each of their hands. The statue itself actually looked quite beautiful, despite the weathered state it was in. "Steven, be careful with those!" One of the women sighed, feeling worn-out from worrying over Steven's antics. Taking him on their 'missions' was more worrisome than something as trivial as shopping, but she couldn't help it. After all, he was still a kid, and he had yet to fully master control over his gem yet. "Oh lighten up, will ya P?" The shortest of the three women said. "Steven's just trying to have fun. Ain't that right Steven?" Steven turned around to face them and gave them a goofy smile and thumbs up, walking backwards as he did so, before turning forward once again. "Besides" she continued, "we're like, already here anyway." Looking up from the shorter woman, she had stopped abruptly upon realizing that she was about to hit the door of the house face-first. Embarrassment evident on her face, she had muttered a quick 'thank you' before heading in, nearly dropping the bags in her haste. The shorter woman couldn't help but laugh a bit at the scene before heading in herself, Steven and the third woman in tow. While the other three were unloading the groceries and putting them into the fridge, Steven had walked over to the man lying on the couch and sat on the opposite end, curiosity filling him. "So when will Mr. Sleepyhead wake up?" He had asked the three, his voice laced with excitement. Before anyone could answer, the man in question began to toss and turn, muttering incoherent words while clutching the cushion he held tightly. "Guys, I think there's something wrong with him!" Steven said, growing worried by the tears streaming down the man's face. The three of them nodding, they all rushed to the man's side, the orange-haired woman kneeling next to his head. "Steven, get back", she said while holding a hand towards him. "Garnet, w-what do we do? I'm not exactly knowledgeable at this sort of thing", she had whispered to their leader, so as to not alarm Steven. "What… is this… why…" The man had stopped moving but had begun talking, clutching the cushion even tighter as he did so. "Garnet?" By now Steven was beyond worried as tears began to form in his eyes. Never before had he seen anyone in this much pain. "Simple." Garnet replied as she calmly went over to the kitchen, grabbed a cup, and filled it with water. Walking back to them, she then proceeded to empty the cup onto the man's face. The other three gave noises of surprise at Garnet's act, but were silenced as the man suddenly shot up, wiping the water off his face with his hands. "What the-" he began before looking at the people before him. "So", he said quietly, adopting a stoic look, "I'm assuming that you're the people that took care of me?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I had debated on what my first story should be, but I ultimately decided on Steven Universe. The show is really great and the characters are amazing, so I figured that I'd start with this. Again, comments and reviews will really help me out, so I'd appreciate it if you could leave some! I hope that you enjoyed it because there's more to come!<strong>


End file.
